Nolan Palm
was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 1 (U.S.). Nolan was on the bottom for the whole season, yet somehow made it to the final 4. He turned his back on his alliance with Sierra Daniel and was ultimately voted out for being untrustworthy. Biography In Week 1, Nolan clicked with Sierra and Kat Kohanski. They formed an alliance called The Oddballs. They seemed to be in a great position coming into the week. However when the HOH Andrew Donovan found out Kat had been making deals, he backdoored her in a 7-2 vote. In Week 2, Nolan seemed screwed when Amanda Williams won HOH who'd been targeting him since he voted to evict her. However, America chose to give him immunity, therefore he was safe. After Sierra was placed on the block, Nolan along with Sam Deddens, Nicholas Ajay, Kaneisha Fields and Nicki Allred made a plan to blindside Andrew instead of voting out Sierra. However, when Nolan became worried about Sierra's true intentions, he convinced Nicki to flip and sent Sierra packing. In Week 3, Nicki won HOH, at first this seemed great for Nolan but Kaneisha informed her that Nolan had lied about Sierra. This led to him being a pawn next to Mel Groves. Fortunately for Nolan, Mel was evicted 4-3. However, Julie announced that it was a double eviction, Nicholas won the HOH and decided to target Amanda and Andrew. He placed Amanda on the block with Sam as a pawn. Andrew, DeAndre Brown and Nolan devised a plan to take out Sam instead of Amanda. However, when DeAndre let Kaneisha in on the plan, she told her alliance to save Sam and put her up so that DeAndre would vote to evict Amanda with them. When Nicki won the veto, they went with Kaneisha's plan and Amanda was evicted 4-1 with Nolan being the sole vote to keep her. In Week 4, Nicki won HOH yet again and decided to turn on her alliance and target the duo of Nicholas and Sam for eviction. Nolan decided to volunteer as a pawn. She put Nolan up along with DeAndre as pawns. When DeAndre won the veto and saved himself, Nicholas went on the block, as planned. Nicholas was evicted 3-1. Julie surprised the houseguests with a triple eviction. Nolan won the HOH competition and targeted Kaneisha and Nicki's showmance. He put them on the block along with Andrew as a pawn. He also won the veto and kept the nominations the same. However his plan didn't work when the vote tied between Kaneisha and Nicki so he had to keep one of them. He broke the tie and sent Nicki home, who he thought was the bigger threat of the two. In Week 5, Sam won the HOH competition and decided to keep Nolan safe and nominated Kaneisha and DeAndre. Unfortunatley for Nolan, Kaneisha won the POV and to avenge Nicki, she evicted Nolan with her sole vote to evict. Player History - Big Brother 1 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia * He became the first person to ever turn on their alliance. * He was apart of the first alliance ever. Category:Houseguests Category:USA Houseguests Category:BB1USA Houseguests Category:4th Place